None.
None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a handle for curling irons. Specifically, the invention is a handle constraining hand movement.
2. Background
Various curling irons are described in the related arts. A typical curling iron consists of a heat element, commonly referred to as a barrel, and a clamp element, or simply clamp, each attached to a shaft and thereafter fastened in a scissor-like arrangement. A handle is rotatably disposed about each shaft. Temperature within the heat element is regulated via electrical and non-electrical means.
Curling iron use requires several steps. The user grasps the iron in one hand so that fingers, thumb, and palm surround both handles. Thereafter, heat and clamp elements are separated by the outward movement of handles. Next, the user secures a lock of hair between heated barrel and clamp elements. Finally, the user rotates the curling iron thereby wrapping the lock around both elements. Coordinated movement of fingers, thumb, and palm rotates the iron in a circular fashion within the confines of the hand. Heat within the heat element is applied to the lock thereby maintaining a curl after iron is removed.
Three disadvantages are noteworthy with respect to the related arts. First, the natural orientation of thumb and fingers about the handles results in relative movement between hand and handles in the direction of the curling elements when iron is rotated opposite to the direction of the thumb. Unconstrained hand movement may cause contact between heated curling elements and hand resulting in injury. Second, the natural orientation of thumb and fingers about the handles results in relative movement between hand and handle in the direction opposite to the curling elements when curling iron is rotated in the direction of the thumb. Unconstrained hand movement results in a separation between hand and curling iron causing hand to slip from handle. Third, the unrestrained movement of hand along handle length frustrates both control and balance of the iron during use, namely by placing hand either too close to or too far from the curling elements. Currently, the user avoids the noted disadvantages by limiting rotation of the curling iron or interrupting rotation so to adjust hand position along the handle length.
What is required is a handle design constraining hand movement along the handle length. What is also required is a handle preventing contact between hand and heated elements comprising the curling iron. Furthermore, what is required is a handle maintaining control and balance of curling iron during use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a safer, as well as, better controlled curling iron.
The present invention is comprised of a grip having a guard disposed at one distal end. The guard is a washer-shaped element extending beyond the outer diameter of the grip. In a preferred embodiment, guard is in intimate contact with the distal end closest to curling elements, namely barrel and clamp. In an alternate embodiment, a guard is provided at both distal ends along the handle. In a preferred embodiment, guards are fixed to the grip, thereby rotating as a single unit. Grip and guard are composed of a thermally non-conductive or minimally conductive material, preferably a phenolic.
Several advantages are offered by the present invention. Handle constrains hand movement to the grip segment thereby avoiding injury by preventing contact between hand and curling elements. Handle constrains hand movement to the grip thereby improving contact between hand and handle and maintaining the controlled movement of iron. Handle constrains hand movement to the handle length thereby preventing lose of contact between hand and handle.